The subject of this patent application relates generally to water leak detection and mitigation devices, systems and methods, and more particularly to automatic water shut-off and notification systems and methods of use configured for operably and efficiently interfacing with existing security systems.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, leaks in copper water pipes have become a serious and widespread problem due to chemical erosion thought to be caused by chlorine and ammonia added to the water supply, coupled of course with the passage of time. Homes with copper water pipes over 5 years old may experience multiple pinhole leaks that can quickly grow if not detected and cause catastrophic water damage. Detection and local annunciation as by wired or wireless water sensors placed in strategic locations within a building where unintended or undesired water might be present is not, by itself, effective since this approach requires someone to be physically present to hear the alarm and take steps to shut off the water supply. Automatic reporting to a central monitoring station is an improvement that can provide for 24-hour notification to responsible parties who can respond. But this takes time and there is no guarantee that someone can be reached or will be able to respond. Meanwhile, water damage may continue unmitigated.
More recently, systems for automatic water shutoff coupled with 24-hour leak detection equipment such as described above (e.g., wired or wireless sensors) have been proposed for effective flood prevention. One example is the “Leak Detection and Shut-off Apparatus” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,162 to Purvis et al. Generally, the one or more water sensors are connected to a controller that operates an electromechanical ball or other such valve to automatically shut off the water in a supply pipe when a leak is detected by a sensor. Such systems have even included the improvement of an automated pressure dump valve or the like to relieve leak-promoting pressure that may remain in the supply pipe after shut-off, such as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,984 to Ziegenbien et al.
However, even such automatic water shutoff systems have deficiencies. They are most often complete proprietary systems that include not only the water detection sensors (either hardwired or wireless) and a water valve installed in the main water line that interrupts the flow when a leak is detected, but, most notably, a stand-alone central control panel through which the one or more sensors and valves are connected and operate. U.S. Pat. No. 8,922,379 to Meyer is but one example. As such, these “stand-alone” or “dedicated” systems are relatively complex to install and operate and relatively expensive, particularly due to the separate controller. If such automatic shut-off systems are to interface with an existing security system for further notification capability, they typically provide a single dry-contact output which can connect to external sounders or visual indicators, auto dialers, or security systems themselves to initiate a phone call to either an individual or central monitoring station. But such single-output systems can only activate a single zone input on a security system panel, which would generate an audible alert and communication, but would not be able to report which of multiple sensors tripped, sensor status (such as low battery, sensor fault, loss of wireless signal or auto self-test), or system status, even at the higher cost and somewhat redundant inclusion of the automatic shut-off system's separate, dedicated control unit.
What is needed and has been heretofore unavailable is an automatic water shut-off system that interfaces with an existing security alarm panel and effectively converts it into a complete flood prevention system, encompassing the core functions of leak detection, shut-off, and reporting mentioned above.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.